Secrets Aren't Always Good
by TheHipster45
Summary: Nicole Earner was an ordinary 11 year old girl with unruley brown locks and beautiful blue eyes. But, her real parents: Lunar Earner and Ryan Earner have passed, so this forced Nicole to go into foster care though she never enjoyed it. Then one day all her dreams come true, to leave her foster parents. She gets accepted into Hogwarts, but what if they discover her family's secret?
1. Introduction

I was an average 11 year old girl, or so I might imply. I wasn't different from the rest of the girls in my class, except I may excel in my grades more than the others. Though, it didn't help my parents had died when I was 8. I only remember glimpses of my mother and father holding me dearly. And that was all I knew, everything else about them was a blur and when I though about them my brain ached probably warning me to stop, which I always did. So there death as you may expect forced me to go into foster care. Now, don't get me wrong my foster parents are great and treat me like family, but they won't ever be my mother and father. I never call them that nor will I ever. There was always something missing in me every time they forced me to address them by mommy and daddy. Oh, my name you may ask? I'm Nicole Earner, daughter of Lunar Earner and Ryan Earner, don't care what anyone says about my foster mum and dad.

But, then one day I wasn't so ordinary anymore. I wasn't the regular brunette I had become for my 11 years of life. It was almost school, September the 1st if I may recall. I was brushing my brown locks attempting to tame the wavy curls, though without end they still stuck up. I sighed as I stared at my blue eyes wishing I could be with my parents once again. Which though sadly I knew couldn't happened. I just wished there was some way to bring them back. _Maybe if I was magic..._ I suggested to myself. _Then I could cast a spell and bring them back... Only if magic existed_

There and then the window that was place behind me smashed open creating a shattering sound. I gasped falling onto the ground as the glass collapsed onto the ground. Then I saw an owl perch up on the window sill. I stared at it in awe as it dropped a letter on the ground and flew away then, the window magically returning to it's original state,

"Woah..." I muttered turning my glaze to the letter scattered on the ground. I scotched forward a bit ready to grab the letter, when a familiar face burst open into the room,

"Darling! Nicole, my dear are you alright?" My foster mom asked frantically kneeling to my height, "I heard a terrible noise, what happened?" She added putting her arm over my shoulders. I swiftly smacked her arm away and grunted hurriedly stuffing the letter into my sweater's pocket, "Nothing... My brush fell in the sink" I lied standing to my full height, which was about 4"7. I waved, signalling her to leave. She huffed a sigh, obviously not enjoying that I was once again pushing her away. She'd been trying to let me give in to her for 4 years now with no success. What can I say, I'm a stubborn human.

As she left I shut the door locking it behind me. I peered at the windows and shut the curtains as well. I absolutely never got mail, since I had moved all my friends had lost contact with me, and so far I hadn't made any friends at the private school my foster parents send me to, plus all the mail I did get come by email or text messages. I admired the red waxy substance that held the letter together. It seemed to have an emblem of some sort and below that it held the words: _Hogwarts._ After looking at the emblem I removed it throwing it in the garbage, then I slowly peeled open the letter excited to see what was inside.

Then as the flap hung open I took out the fine piece of paper and unfolded it revealing the letter's details. I grinned as I began to read the words out loud, "Dear, Ms. Softman" I began scoffing at the last name. I was Nicole Earner, and I wasn't going to be called by my foster parents last name, though I continued with ease, "We are happy to inform you, that you have been accepted into: Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry" I finished softly. My eyes widened as I snickered quietly. Hogwarts? That sounded much more amazing than: London Prier Private School!

I leaped with joy as I carefully put that letter back inside. I sprinted out of the bathroom and down the household's stairs quickly grabbing some toast from the table, since I hadn't had breakfast yet, then I ran outside, ignoring my mother's questions and my father's orders to stay where I was. I was overjoyed to be moving, leaving home. Leaving town, leaving my stupid private school. I hated it here, despised it now I was leaving. This was the day I became un-ordinary, but yet the best day of my life. Or at that time.

Little, did Nicole Earner know that her family was a wizarding family as well. But, not such a good one. One with such power that there family was banned from returning to Hogwarts ever again. For, if they may discover their strength, and wield it at it's full power, the magic world may come to an end.

 **~A/N~**

 **Hello and thanks for reading my first book on FanFiction: Secrets Aren't Always Good. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and remember to R &R for it's very appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Diagon Alley

I sprinted down the streets in a hurry excited to arrive at Hogwarts. The wind battled my face as I bustled down the busy streets of London, to where I knew I had to go. I placed my hands in my sweater's pockets feeling the acceptance letter as well as the list of things I had to get at some place called: "Diagon Alley". I had no idea where the place was, though I had a pretty good guess of where I could ask. The place my foster parents were always sketchy about visiting. The Leaky Cauldron. I couldn't think of another place, though if I was wrong it'd seem pretty crazy for an 11 year old asking about a magic school and where I could find a place called Diagon Alley. I swiftly turned a corner and saw the very place. The old cracked black cauldron hung on the top of the eatry and the door swung open and I entered the shop.

I searched the place seeing odd people sitting and chatting while eating breakfast. Tables were set in lines and the high ceiling made the place appear larger than it truly is. I casually strolled up to the bar and jumped up into one of the bar stools. I peered up at the bar tender tentatively, since at the time I was a bit afraid of the guy. He was simply washing a beer bottle with a cloth when he whipped around to face me. It was dead silence between us, until the man burst out laughing,

""I'm sorry darling, but I'm afraid I can't get you a beer! Would some juice be alright?" The man greeted grinning at me. I smiled back at the man's kindness, but I jumped straight to the point of me being there, "Hi, I'm Nicky and I'm looking for a place called Diagon Alley" I replied swaying back and froth on the bar stool. The big man stared at me for a few seconds with a bewildered expression on his face, before he signaled me to follow him, which I did.

He took me into one of the back rooms, which was just a brick room with a few barrels of things inside, "So, you're a first year I suppose" The man said, "I'm Barry and you'll be seeing me in the cauldron a lot. But, I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts" He added pressing his hand against a brick, then the wall began to form some sort of entrance to a place. I just eyed it with my mouth wide open. The man snickered and rubbed my head,

"You know what Nicky, I think your my favorite wizard that's come in here so far... I'm sure you'll get sorted into a great house" He exclaimed watching the bricks rearrange themselves with me. I blushed at the comment and looked up at the tall man. He was pretty tall for a man, and as well as that muscular. Then I came myself to say,

""Do you know where I can get this stuff" I asked pulling out my list. Barry chuckled and looked straight down at me, "Of course dear, I used to attend Hogwarts myself" He answered, then at that exact moment the entrance formed. I gasped as I wandered into Diagon Alley. Shops outlined the streets and the place was flooded with kids her age, and others that were older. But, the one shop that stuck out to her the most was the one as far as she could see, the shop marked a fork in the road and it had a huge mechanical magician on the top lifting it's hat to reveal a rabbit, and it disappear. Barry laughed,

"Now, come on lassy. Time to get you some school supplies" Barry interrupted trudging down the alley. I hurriedly ran to his side following him until we reached a shop called: emOlivanders./em I eyed the sign and peered through the windows to see another kid my age purchasing a wand. Then I frowned and plopped down on the window sill. I placed my head in my hands as I sighed,

"Barry! I don't have any money... I can't buy any supplies!" I admitted staring at the sidewalk. Barry grunted scratching his bald head, "Well, this is a problem isn't it..." Barry replied searching around. Then he muttered something to himself eyeing a particular building, that I guessed was a bank. But, what I didn't realize was the kid who had just bought a wand had just exited the shop, observing the whole situation. I peered up at him and returned to a more comfortable position,

"Oh, I'm sorry 'bout this, you can leave" I exclaimed moving so the boy could go, but he didn't. He stood where he was and fished his hand into his pockets, "WOAH!" I yelped, "You don't have to-" But, then I was interrupted by the boy slapping a handful of coins in my hands, and with that he left. His dark black hair swaying back and forth his face facing the ground,

"Oh... Thanks" I credited him turning my attention to the money he handed me, "Your really kind" I added smiling at the boy, but all I heard was a grunt. He whipped around his face full of fury and his eyes showed nothing but merciless pain disguised in a green tone,

"I WASN'T BEING KIND!" He barked stomping his foot, "I JUST HAD EXTRA!" He added turning back around, stomping off. I watched as the boy marched off scowling as he stumbled out of sight. My eyebrows knit together as Barry suggested we go inside. I nodded agreeing with the statement heading into Olivanders.


	3. Chapter 2- Station 9 and 3 quarters?

Me and Barry entered the shop to see a younger man that seemed to be in his 20s or so. His eyes were a pale grey and he had dark browny hair that sat greased on his head. His eyebrows rose as he noticed us enter. He turned on his heels to face us, since he was arranging some long boxes in the shop,

"Oh, greetings costumers! I'm Xavier Olivander, what could I do for you, young wizard" He exclaimed shuffling towards me and Barry. I smiled at the man and replied with: "Oh, I'm Nicky and I'd be looking for a wand" I replied swaying on my feet. The man nodded and observed me with a careful eye,

"Hmmm... You remind me of another wizard that came in here when I was just young... I must've forgotten his name-" He began itching his neck as he continued searching me up and down, "Yes, but he was banned from Hogwarts I believe... I think I know what'll suit you" He added running over to the back shelves full of the long black boxes.

Though, as this was happening I still wondered about the boy before. He said he wasn't being kind... I imagined his tense face in my mind. The anger in his words and the sentence he'd exclaimed, word by word. Then Xavier scuttled back towards me and Barry, which we were now in front of his desk that had a picture of an old man on. I leaned forward to get a better look at it, but then Xavier slammed the photo onto the table staring at me with a bitter smile,

"Now, try waving this around" He explained opening the box he'd gotten to reveal a short wand that was a light color. I eyed it intensely, then placed it in my hand. The wand seemed very small, for an ordinary wand, but Xavier insisted I try it. I clenched the wand tightly as a wave of power tingled down my spine. My breathing sped up, only for a moment before the sensation abruptly departed. Xavier observed the scene in silence, his eyes glassy and it looked as if he were thinking something like:

 _No, she couldn't be right? She couldn't be... It isn't possible no..._ But, I dismissed this as I gave the wand a flick. Suddenly a few boxes that were sticking out of place in the back mended themselves into their proper places. Xavier grinned and he closed the box the wand had once laid in,

"That settles it lassy. You've got the 9 foot Willow wand with the Phoenix core" Xavier declared. I smiled, though his words hadn't really registered in my mind and even if they did I would've understood it. Then as I turned on my heels to leave, only to see tha Barry had already left, "Oh no..." I muttered, quiet enough so no one could hear. Then I sprinted outdoors my wand shoved into my pocket. I changed my direction, so I was now facing left, then I continued sprinting down the streets determined to find Barry. Where could he have gone to anyways?

Then as I was heading down in between two buildings I heard a familiar voice call from behind me, "HEY! Nicole, I've got you something" Someone shouted. I whipped around and beamed as I saw Barry holding a cage, and within the bars was a white and black furry cat pacing in circles. "BARRY!" I yelled back jogging up to him,

"Why'd you get a cat?" I inquired petting it's long furred hair from outside the bars. Barry laughed, "It's for you! Let's say a congratulations gift for going to Hogwarts" I thanked Barry taking the cat from him. Right then and there I named the cat: Mickey. Afterwards we collected all the rest of my school materials. Barry instructed that I go to the train station and go to station 9 and 3 quarters, which I had no idea what it meant at the time. Then he passed me a ticket and left returning to his duties as Bar Tender.

Next I did as ordered strolling to the train station with my trunk of things and my pet Mickey who I let out of his cage. He sat purring inside my cauldron banging his head against the sides. I laughed at this and continued to the station. Once I got there I sighed longingly, remembering my parents bringing me as a child through the station doors to arrive here in London. I shook my head and continued to pull my things along.

I continued walking on my aching feet until I reached station 9. I searched the musty station for 9 and three quarters, but it seemed none of so existed. I sighed and slumped onto the floor wheeling my trunk back and forth, which seemed to entertain Mickey. Then I noticed a boy with dark hair that swayed back and forth as he walked. He wore a gray Tee-shirt along with navy blue sweat pants. He searched the station anxiously trotting towards a wall in between stations 9 and 10. Though, as he searched he didn't seem to notice me.

I bent down and slowly made my way towards the boy, my trunk in tow. Then the boy gripped his trunk, that he had with him. That made me believe he was a wizard as well, who else would have one? Then the boy ran up to the wall at full speed. I gasped and yelped,

"WOAH!" As the boy ran head on with the wall, but instead of a bloody mess, he just disappeared into the wall. I covered my mouth, a red color flooding to my cheeks as people stared bewildered straight at me. After they had returned to there regular day I ran up to where the boy had been. I guessed this was platform 9 and 3 quarters, I mean it was between station 9 and 10. Then I sprinted towards the wall my trunk right behind me. Then I transported into the wall. All I heard was a shriek from Mickey as my body collided with another.


	4. Chapter 3 - Victor

As my body collided with another, my trunk flailed to the ground, Mickey jumping out in quite a hurry. All my books slammed onto the ground open and my cauldron made a huge **CLANG** as it, as well hit the ground. Then, myself fell backwards, the other person falling onto me. My cheeks flushed a bright red as I realized who was descending onto me. It was the boy that had given me his extra change. I hastily put out my hands and jumped to my feet. Then, hurriedly grabbed the boy's hands so he wouldn't drop onto his face.

It was complete silence in the station as me and the boy stared at each other, the air dry and I could tell it wasn't a good sign. Though, the boy's face expression wasn't the same as before, it was more more bewildered, yet he sent off a tentative vibe that confused me, quite a bit. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as the boy told me something softly,

"Thanks..." Then he whipped around picking up his trunk and lugging it onto the train. But, as he left I noticed a slip of paper slip onto the ground. I eyed it curiosity filling my veins, until I couldn't take it no longer. I briskly swept up the paper hiding it in my pockets, then I placed my things back into my trunk, but Mickey cautiously decided to hitch a ride on my shoulders instead.

I headed up to the man standing in front of the doors and handed him my ticket. Then I entered the train. It was a somewhat "old fashioned" train with booths inside. Some barricaded by glass and others out in the open in another car. I decided to plop myself down in the one that wasn't caged in, since I was a little claustrophobic.

Almost immediately as I sat in an empty booth, I took out the piece of paper, a mischievous smile plastered across my face. Though, I did feel I was invading the boy's privacy I couldn't help myself! It was just LYING there! I opened the folded paper and read it in my mind:

 _Where to sit: Car 2, left side 4 down_

My eyebrows knit together. Why would he write this? It made no sense, why would he arrange a seating plan for himself. Then my mind went blank as I turned, my legs facing the outside. I silently counted the seats behind me: 1, 2, 3... So I was in the fourth seat. And did I enter off the first car? I gulped as I remember the boy entering off a further car down.

 _Oh crap..._ Was all I could think as I noticed a presence enter the car. It must've been him. I gulped and sank down in my seat. How come we keep meeting each other? I sighed and looked into the aisle as, guess who plopped down right beside me. He steadily turned his head towards me, and shrieked jumping on his seat. He covered his mouth ashamed as he avoided my eyesight blushing with embarrassment.

I didn't blame the kid though, I wasn't the nicest of faces to turn to. After a few minutes a voice echoed off the speakers announcing that we'd be leaving shortly. I nodded taking in the information as the boy scooted a bit closer into the booth, making sure he wouldn't fall out. He peered over at me his face not as friendly as the faces I'd seen in my life. But, no one had entered the booth yet, probably getting the vibe from to 2 of us to buzz off. Then, when I least expected it the kid perked up,

"My name's Victor... We seem to meet a lot" He stated in a brisk voice. I nodded in agreement. It was true we had been meeting a lot, "Yeah... We have. My name's Nicole or Nicky, your choice" I replied crossing my legs on the chair. He leaned against the backrest getting more comfortable as well as me,

"Hm... Cool" He exclaimed arranging his hair into the right places. "So, what house do you think you'll be in?" He asked slumping down into the seat. I stared at him a confused look on my face, "Houses?" I inquired tilting my head. Then, I remembered Barry saying something about getting into a good house. Victor sneered, but then let his face relax,

"So you're muggle-born then" He assumed. Once again I tossed him a bewildered face, "Muggle?" Victor shook his head a grin on his face, "No magic folk... Anyways there are four houses that the students are sorted into: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and my personal favorite Slytherin" He explained. I nodded as the train began to move,

"Hm... Cool, but I wouldn't know which I'd be put in" I replied shifting myself as the train bumped up and down on the tracks. Victor rolled his eyes, "Well, no duh! But, I'm sure I'm gonna get Slytherin. You see, I'm a pureblood and both my parents, who are wizards got into Slytherin" He said smiling smugly. I nodded, beginning to hope I'd be in Slytherin as well. It sounded like a pretty cool house.

Me and Victor exchanged chat all the way to Hogwarts, and by then I felt as if I knew everything about him and Hogwarts. Everything exited the train, but once we got out there was a huge man to greet us. He was wearing what appeared to be rags and he held a lantern that lit the dark area. Victor groaned,

"Hagrid..." He muttered brushing a strand of hair out of his face, "Shoudn't the fool be dead..." I gulped at the statement as Hagrid led us to a bunch of boats. I jumped into the closest one with Victor as well as another student who was a girl, she had auburn hair that was styled in a pixie cut, and she had a thousand freckles across the bridge of her nose. As well as that her green eyes made her black glasses seem so dull and ordinary, which I guess they were. "Hi!" She greeted in a cheery tone.


	5. Chapter 4 - Hufflepuff!

*WARNING*

Spoilers are located in this chapter, so if you haven't read (or watched the film) to at least the Half-Blood Prince it'd be wise to NOT read this chapter

*WARNING*

I shifted a bit more towards the girl than forwards and replied with, "Hello, I'm Nicole, or Nicky" The girl smiled and nodded seeming quite intrigued by me, "Wow, that's a nice name" She exclaimed placing her hands in her lap, "I'm Ivy, nice to meet you Nicky" She added sticking out her hand. I gratefully shook it, glad I had already made 2 friends. 2 more than I had made my whole school time at my private school,

"So... Are your parents wizards?" She asked curiously. I was about to shake my head, and was actually in the motion when I realized I had never been notified if my parents were wizards or not, since they had died when I was 8, "Actually..." I began, "I don't know" Ivy tilted her head, obviously confused, but she brushed it off not pushing me any further. But, someone else did,

"Why don't you know?" Victor asked, who was staring at me and Ivy our whole conversation. I gulped softly, kind of creepped by the gester, "Well... They- left before they could tell me" I explained twiddling my thumbs. Victor tossed me a confused look as he tilted his head, "Left? Why'd they-" "VICTOR SHUT IT!" Ivy snapped standing in the boat,

"You know what she means you numb-skull!" She shouted sitting once again. Victor scowled, but I could tell he felt quite terrible about what he'd done, and it almost seemed as if he really didn't get what I meant about _left._

"You know him?" I whispered softly to Ivy. She nodded her face tense, "Everyone does, that's read the novel" She replied her gaze fixated on Victor. I shrugged, not really knowing what she meant by: novel, "He's Snape's son... And he was a death eater, for all we know he may be one as well" Sure, I didn't know who Snape was, but when she said Death Eater, I understood immediately. Victor had told me about them on the train and how everyone judged him and treated him like one just because of his father's mistake. I nodded, but didn't change my friendship status with Victor. It seemed he had no friends, and I was going to be there for him. I didn't want him to have no friends like I did for the longest time.

Soon after Ivy had told me about Victor's dad we arrived at the other side of the lake that held the school Hogwarts on it's grounds. I gasped at the sight of the huge school, that was more like a 19th century castle. But, once we docked Victor had ran ahead, he probably had heard mine and Ivy's conversation about his dad, but that wasn't going to stop me. I sprinted up to the front where I found Victor frowning up at Hagrid as he lead us to the front gates of Hogwarts,

"What'cha doing up here?" I asked slowing down to a steady pace. He shrugged slipping his hands into his pockets, "I haven't been here in ages, I guess I just want the first look inside" He answered still scowling at Hagrid. Then, I leaned into his ear and whispered, "How come you hate Hagrid?" I exclaimed. Victor laughed softly and replied with: "Long story, I'll tell you later"

Soon we were all inside the building, and were now following an older professor that led us to some huge doors that supposedly led to a dining hall, "Now..." She began, "Before you all sit down, you must be sorted into your houses" She explained, and with that she opened the humongous doors that revealed what I expected, a dining hall. There were 4 long tables with kids of all ages sitting at them. They applauded as we entered and wandered up to the front where an aged brown wizard hat sat.

The lady picked up the hat as a man strolled up to a podium in the center of the stage. The applause departed as the man coughed preparing his throat for a speech, "Greatings, old students and new! Today you will be sorted into your houses by the sorting hat" He explained, then continued on, "First up, we have probably our most known student" Victor grunted at the statement, "Victor Snape" Everyone clapped, but not out of free will, since there faces showed pure disgust. Even the sorting hat, who surprisingly folded into a face, showed a face of nothing but anger.

Victor plopped himself onto the seat as the lady placed the hat on his head, "Well, isn't this obvious? SLYTHERIN!" The hat declared. The Slytherin house applauded the remark, and some actually stood. I smiled as Victor highfived one of his fellow house members as he sat beside them. After a few more people got sorted, as well as Ivy being sorted into Hufflepuff, it was my turn.

"Hmm..." The hat exclaimed as it was placed on my head, "Wait..." It muttered softly, "Slytherin?" It asked itself. I nodded slightly, hoping it'd sort me into the house, but then the hat's face tensed up as it muttered something, then shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered as I fist pumped Ivy sitting down beside her. But, then I made a huge mistake. I peered over at Victor whose face was full of loneliness and regret. Suddenly, I didn't feel so happy that I was sorted into Hufflepuff, since I did really like the name when Victor told me it, but now Victor was alone with no friends in a house he'd thought be perfect for him.

Then, I wondered if I could go sit with him... Not today, but maybe tomorrow. I grinned as I turned my attention to the headmaster, who I was sure was the person who'd make the decision.


End file.
